


For you

by KizunaNoMonogatari



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I swear Misaki is not that drunk, M/M, a little but ..., mention of Anna & Kusanagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaNoMonogatari/pseuds/KizunaNoMonogatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot of things they missed while they were apart. Yata decided it was time to caught up. Asking Munakata from some help was not his favorite part, but it was for Saruhiko.<br/>Things then take an unexpected turn. <br/>Misaki's honnest and Saruhiko doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> New fic up for the Sarumi fest ! It took me so much time to write this thing, so I hope it won't be too lame. Also first time (just like them) including pseudo-smut.   
> I hope you'll like it.

“So what is  your choice… Yata Misaki-kun ?” Munakata was sparkling at him unshakable, unwavering. Yata ground his teeth. He did not have much of a choice actually.  
“I accept…” He said reluctantly avoiding as much as possible the gaze of the Blue King, or at least former Blue King. The skater could feel the calm brilliant smile of the other. It felt like he just has made a pact with the devil… Which more or less the case. Even if he wouldn’t call Munakata a devil. To be honest Misaki had revised his judgment on him with the time. He was not a bad guy, but he was tricky and that… ‘that’ was bothering Yata so damn much. But well now he could access the dorms and surprise his stupid best-friend-no-more-best-friend-enemy-rival-now-friend-again friend aka Fushimi Saruhiko. Since the slate incident they had worked out things - or most of them at least - even if they sometimes felt back on they old habit during the period they were separated, they’re starting to act naturally around each other, like when they’re living together. It wasn’t the same … but it was familiar. And that was enough. They didn’t meant to create the same thing all over again… that simply wouldn’t work. Yata had understand that Fushimi truly considered Scepter 4 as the place he belonged to - even if it took more than one hour, four “I’m going to stab you if you don’t stop, death glare and some knives to make him admit it out loud. But well Misaki didn’t wear the blue clan in his heart, but well if Saruhiko was happy, he was okay with it. It had been even harder to know how the dark hair boy felt towards Homra now. After some mumbling Misaki understood that it was okay as long as the other didn’t have to deal with them. Though Yata know it didn’t apply to everyone. No one could say no to Anna even Fushimi. They had accept each other world, it was hard, but worth it had thought Misaki. As they felt more comfortable around each other - the first hang out had been awkward to be honest, they’re full of silence and unnatural actions, ‘til Yata got fed up with it and stop being careful acting like his 100% natural self, which actually helped somehow - the red head could set up that something he had in mind for sometimes now…  
“Fine ~ I’ll ask someone to pick you up and lead you to Fushimi-kun’s room.”  
Some minute later, said someone knocked at the door of Munakata’s office and Yata followed him. He didn’t take time to add anything even a ‘thanks’ to the man, he would have plenty of time later. For now he had to get everything ready before 8pm.

***

The day had been boring not the awful type day, but just another day working on paperwork. Fushimi sighed correcting for the nth time the same mistake in Doumyouji reports, trying to not be annoyed about the emoji popping there and there on the paper. It was past his work hour now, but he preferred finishing that damn paper pile. Tonight he would stay at the dorms anyway so it was not important. Once he was finished, he looked at the time 11:35pm. He had worked later than that before. But now the slate was destroyed and the strain’s power diminishing there was less report to do. The third in command lazily stood up and made his way to his room. He walked in silence, watching at his PDA, opening and closing the damn same message page without sending the message already written.  He clicked his tongue, as he was arriving at the corner of the corridor leading to his room, he clenched his teeth and erased the whole message ‘tsk… not like he’d answer anyway’. Fushimi put his phone on his pocket trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that came from his previous action. He unlocked the door lost in his thought…  
… And the come back to reality was quite brutal. He jolted back - almost jolted ALMOST and stared at his room in disbelief.

Everything around him lighten up, multicolored tinsel blinking, flashlights, random LED decoration and streamers too… and banners too. He stayed frozen in the entrance of his room for a moment. The most he was watching it the more he discovered more and more random objects laying in the middle of his personal space. He began to curse whoever thought he could use his room to stock his trash until he heard another suspicious sound … wait   ‘did that was a firework ?!’ Fushimi turned at his to source to discover...  
“… Misaki ?” He couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice for once and stared at the smaller one who didn’t noticed his presence til he heard the voice of the blue. Yata jolted widening eyes toward Saruhiko. He held what was actually a firework - had been … He didn’t move for a instant and then brought his hand behind his head, embarrassed smile on his lips.  
“whoops … hehe…” Fushimi raised an eyebrow, disbelief swallowing him. Misaki was usually a easy to read person, but for the first time he had no idea about what the redhead was actually doing. If said redhead himself knew what he was doing. Yata turned his head avoiding his gaze “I may have over did it a bit, right ? …” He was trying to stay steady and sure, but he was’t really. His voice was wavering.

“ What the fucking hell ? …” That’s blunt but that’s exactly how Saruhiko’s mind was at the moment. He didn’t bothered to act detached as usual. His room was now actual hell, Misaki being the demon lord there to welcome him… and that was just the beginning. The smaller was biting his lower lips and stayed uncharacteristically silent as he was trying to find the right words or the courage to say them… “ Misaki if you don’t tell me why you turned my room into a fucking mess, I swear I’ll sta–”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! “ Saruhiko was cut off as Misaki blurted those words, he was about to retort but didn’t had the time as the other kept talking - well screaming “ Merry Christmas ! New year … Easter too and – “

“Misaki…” His voice came out as whisper realizing what was the other doing, his throat suddenly felt dry  
“I know I’m an idiot” Yata answered lowering his head.

“Bet you are” At his words the other clenched his teeth, and Saruhiko felt uneasy. Hurting and making Misaki to hate him when they’re on bad term was one thing, hurting him while he was giving his best to show (not so little) attentions was something else. It always had been. Even in middle school when Yata was all excited about doing something and harshly said no, seeing that light weakening in the redhead eyes was… uncomfortable, unpleasant. It was not like he had remorse or something like that no… So why did he felt like that ? Fushimi turned his head and muttered “You don’t try to set someone on fire to celebrate him… idiot Misaki”

Yata rose his head, watching at his friend confused.

“Tsk…. Thank you…” his voice was now a whispered muttering. Fortunately or unfortunately for him Misaki was used to that language and seemed to get it right away as his face lighten up with a big smile. Misaki was shining and the uneasiness he felt before vanished. Misaki was cute not that he would admit that out loud, first it was embarrassing, second it would make Yata yell for hours and he didn’t want to have a noisy background sound for hours. He clicked his tongue again before asking “Now can you tell me exactly why there’s so much ‘crap’ all over my room.” The other frowned.

“ We… We’ve been apart for a while, and I missed a lot of things with you, so I thought I could fix that … somehow …hehe” He put a hand behind his head clearly uncomfortable in the situation. Saruhiko looked at him in disbelief. Misaki didn’t suddenly decide to celebrate the last celebrations they missed, but celebrate all the things they should have celebrate when they were on bad terms. Yata always had been the one to set a party for things like birthday, Christmas or whatever. Fushimi never had one of these before - the only parties he had attended to was the one her mother had to settle for her work - none of what had served him of parents never bothered to make a party for him. The only ones he could remember were pure disaster because a certain ‘person’ decided that he’d be much funnier that way. Since then Saruhiko refused to go out of his room, or hided in a cyber cafe on those days … but that was before meeting Yata. He had been truly surprised when the first 7th of November they spent together Yata brought him a cake and some cheap strap as gift. Saruhiko wondered why someone would bother to do that for him, but for Yata it was genuinely the right thing to do. As their friendship evolved, Yata took care to celebrate every celebration. Being back at nothing had been strange, Saruhiko didn’t want to admit that he had missed it that much, but he actually did, among lot of other things. And here was Yata, in front of him, his room badly decorated - not that Misaki’s taste had ever been unquestionable - with all kind of decoration from Christmas to Easter, just for his sake.

“If you think that’s stupid, spill it out right now so we can enjoy the food and drinks” Misaki voice brought him back to reality.

“ I think stupid is not even close to describe it ~”

“Well fuck you ! so now if Mister Jerk would like to take a seat the party is about to begin “ Misaki smiled, Saruhiko thought all that act was way too much but, at the same time, all that attention given to him was warm, and it was not too unpleasant. So he’d let Misaki think he was acting cool.

Yata had prepared all sort of food with no vegetables of course…. “but you’ll eat the pineapples of course, unhealthy jerk !” he said, Fushimi rolled his eyes but ate anyway, as usual. It was strange that after so much time, it seemed so familiar. The redhead had also brought drinks, alcoholic drinks since “now we’re in age !” …  
And here was the beginning of the end. Since Fushimi decided to not drink that much, it felt it’d end bad if he did. He was thin, his body probably wouldn’t last to alcohol…  But Yata decided otherwise, he drank more, much more, and obviously ended up 100% drunk.

“Come on Saru ! open your gift”

“I already did that” He answered flatly, it was true he opened everything, upon Misaki command one hour ago. Yata seemed the one to get a gift, he looked so happy to watch him opening all those boxes, it had been hard to not please him. For once it was probably okay to spoil Misaki a little.

“But that box !”

“It’s opened”

Yata not quite believing him made his way to the box, finally noticing it was actually opened. He laughed, way too loud, it was getting unpleasant.  
“You’re drunk” Said Fushimi rolling his eyes. The ‘party’ had got boring suddenly.  
“Shut up ! I'm not.... but there're too many …. lights'' his head was actually spinning, and all the blinking lights weren't helping at all.  
'' Who's fault ?'' That was only a half-hearted retort. ''Do I need to remind your drunken brain who installed all of these ?''  
'' Told ya I'm not '' Misaki tried to face the other but stop mid-sentence '' stop moving jerk monkey''   
Fushimi clicked his tongue, Yata with too much alcohol in his blood was kinda annoying.   
''You're the only one moving there, idiot'' Misaki looked at him a moment, probably trying to guess who was the second Saru he was seeing, and laugh, loudly, too loudly 'annoying'... Saruhiko sighed and switch off most of the lights. The atmosphere was kinda down now. He found another reason to not like alcohol. Yata was looking at the ceiling while Fushimi went back on his pda, until he suddenly stood up  
'' Oh ! I forgot something !'' The sound almost made Saruhiko jolted, and he sighed once again.  
''What...''He said tired ''...again ?'' The other seemed to look for something. When he found it, he kept it hidden behind his back, coming back to his friend, almost 'shyly ?'  
''Misaki what are you trying to hide ? Let's get done with it already …'' Misaki pouted, Saruhiko was done, he wanted this to be over now.  
'' Not already, not even close to, not – '' There was a change in the redhead attitude, and he could not pin point out what...   
'' You make no sense, drunktard'' 

Yata totally ignored the comment, he should have yelled, raise his fist, threatened him, but nothing. His amber eyes were fixed on him, red spread on his cheek, because of alcohol or something else. When he was close enough Misaki handed him another package. When Saruhiko recognize what was that for, he was sure his heart stopped for a moment. For all things Misaki had surprised him with tonight, he had succeeded to do another unexpected thing.   
''… did you intend to celebrate Valentines too ?'' Misaki jolted at the sound of it, as if expressed by someone else made it more real. The red on his cheeks spread more, turning from light red to crimson red. He avoided his gaze...  
'' I said all the stuff...''  
''We never celebrated Valentines,you know …'' It was true, why would they anyway, it was not like –  
'' Maybe because I never dared to give them to you''  
'' them ?''  
''chocolates''  
'' I don't like chocolate, you know''  
'' You don't like anything when it comes to food, so take the fucking chocolate already''  
'' I don't get why you decided to celebrate that...''  
'' It's supposed to give something to someone you love right ?'' Fushimi's eyes widened, why his heart was beating faster, why air seemed to be missing suddenly. He shook his head trying to dismiss any stupid idea like 'Misaki likes me'...No, no, no. Stupid Misaki was just stupid drunk and didn't had any idea of the stupid things he was saying. He had to calm it down. He rose his head and look the most far away he could. 

''You don't know what you're talking about'' Saruhiko mumbled, expecting some fiery reaction from the other. Except he didn't got the 'fiery' he was expecting. Fushimi was expecting a retort, swearing, insults, but definitely not the other to lean on him.   
'' I know exactly what I am saying... '' There was something new in the redhead eyes, something he never had seen before. Something captivating, something burning, something he wanted to get closer. '' … you know i'm probably less drunk than you think I am.'' While speaking Misaki had got closer, they were just mere centimeters separating them . Saruhiko had to do something or things will turn bad.   
''tsk... you overestimate yourself, you would not act like that if you were sober...'' He pushed Misaki away, that kind of thing won't happen. Where was the pleasure in it if Misaki was not 100% himself... not that he wanted it to happen anyway, not that he wanted to get closer to the other. Unfortunately Misaki was as stubborn as ever. He caught him back by his wrist, forcing him to not run away.   
'' No you listen to me, Saru. How could you know how I'd act, I wouldn't even know myself... '' Fushimi tried to free himself, but Misaki only tightened his grip. '' Let me make it clearer : I love you'' At that point the swordsman mind went totally blank, all he knew when he went back to reality was that Misaki's lips were on his. It was hard to not lean in and kiss Misaki back. Fushimi pushed the other away before it was too late.  
''What do you think you're doing, Misaki.'' Yata made a point on not avoiding his gaze and staring at Saruhiko right in the eyes.   
'' Kissing you....'' He said nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing he had done tonight. Misaki raised an eyebrow '' You're supposed to be the smarter one''   
'Seriously, how can you say that like you brought a cup of water' the whole thing was unbelievable to Fushimi, like first Misaki confessed, then he kissed him and now he was acting like... like nothing, like it was the right thing to do. It was not, wasn't it ? Saruhiko's mind was fulminating to find a solution, to know how to get out of there without destroying everything.... That was the hardest part.   
'' That's not what I mean...''   
''So what do you mean ? ... '' Saying that Misaki made two step making the distance created by Saruhiko shorten.... till it became inexistant. « Remember I'm an idiot who has to be told things till he gets them'' At this point Misaki had pressed his body to Saruhiko and lowered his voice, positioning his hand on the taller shoulders. Fushimi – thought knowing the redhead was probably in full delirium due to heavy alcohol rate – gulped hard.   
'' Are you trying to seduce me ?'' … Teasing, teasing was usually working to get Misaki on battle mode.   
'' Is it working ?'' Misaki looked at him half smirking. Fushimi rolled his eyes … not that kind of battle mode.   
'' Not even close to …'' He mumbled, he was seriously at the point of storming out and being mean. It had to stop...There's no way Misaki was genuinely interested in him, no way all of this would happen for real.   
'' So why are you blushing, jerk ? '' Yata's tone was softer, still suggestive but softer and warmer. Saruhiko avoided his gaze not ready to give up so easily. Misaki had noticed he wasn't fine ? So what … he had not to jump on the conclusion that the other was actually still conscious of what he was doing. Yata softly laughed, taking Saruhiko's hand '' Stop trying to convince yourself i'm too drunk for this ''   
'' You are... ''  
'' I'm not ! '' Raising his own voice made Misaki loose his balance '' Ok I am... but not that much...'' Saruhiko sighed and took it at the sign he had to leave now. He turned his back to the other and was about to make a step away from him '' … but does that necessarily mean that i'm not sincere ? Maybe it was just the push I needed to tell you all of that … no no noo not maybe for sure. Saruhiko I really do love you '' those two words echoed in his whole body, engraving themselves in every cell. Misaki run to stop him from leaving, mimicking his previous position '' And I swear to god that I'll remember everything once I woke up tomorrow morning... so trust me … even if just a little. '' Saruhiko stared at him, trying to decide which solution he'd regret less. But that one was too tempting, and maybe he could find an way-out later, maybe he really wanted it, maybe he believed in Misaki's words... Once again Misaki was at his lips, but this time he decided to give in and lean in the kiss. 

He had to admit that contrary to the first one where he had been too surprised to do something, this one was less awkward. Still strange, but it felt right for some reason. Maybe he'll regret it later, he could help to think that he'll totally regret it later, but the moment was too strong... Misaki's warmness spreading toward him, the promise of something getting stronger between them, everything tonight had been enough to let him think, that for once he should – maybe – listen to his heart, listen to Misaki and actually believing that being together won't lead to an inevitable breakdown. He loved it. He loved Misaki, too much for his own good, too much to even know how to deal with it. He always had thought it would had been better to convince himself that he didn't felt like that for his best friend, considering him as best friend was already too much to be honest, and it somehow worked, but it could last forever. 

Yata broke the kiss, watching intensely Fushimi in the eyes before kissing him again. This time the swordsman met him half way. Is was more intense this time. They had now adjusted to the first awkwardness to kissing the person you knew for the longest time... Saruhiko was the one to deepen the kiss. As he'd let Misaki claim everything on their first kiss(es). It was hot and sloppy, and particularly good. He could feel Misaki's breath running on his cheeks. Everything felt light and it was fine. Yata briefly broke the kiss, only to kiss the other again, pulling him by his shirt, searching for some more contact. Fushimi didn't mind at all, actually he had one of his hand locked on the redhead hips pulling him closer too. The atmosphere of the swordsman room, usually cold, was turning incredibly hot. This sentiment was totally new, captivating, that was kind of warmness Saruhiko wasn't afraid of, that was a kind of warmness he was ready to open himself to. Yata pushed him on the bed, without breaking the kiss... if it could still be called kissing by this point. Hands travelling under each other clothes, and pulling said other the closer possible was way beyond just kissing. Misaki's hands were warm and soft on him, and despite the warmness every touch was giving him shivers. Saruhiko's hands were playing with the other hair. Once again Misaki broke the kiss, but this time he began a trail of kisses on the other jaw and neck. The change of attitude made Saruhiko opened his eyes. It was hard to keep them opened and not totally gave in the pleasure, but the sight was worth it. Misaki was very focused on his task, as if Saruhiko's skin was the most precious thing he could ever taste – it was actually. His eyes opened to meet Fushimi's, their gaze locked, Yata grinned and Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, wondering what the other other had in mind. The jolt that immediately ran in his body made his eyes widened, and it was too late to keep that moan quiet. He tried to catch Misaki's wrist.

« You moron, where do you think you're tou-- hmm » It was cut off by another kiss, by another touch. Misaki laid his head in the crook of the other neck. His breath running throughout the tip of Fushimi's hair was tickling the latter. Fushimi clicked his tongue... it's been a while.   
« Don't tell me to stop … I swear to god i'm less drunk than you think and definitely wont regret it if it's what worrying you. Saru ... » There was some desperation and need the way he said his name. 'Unbelievable' … of all people Saruhiko'd have never expected Misaki to be so blunt in that kind of situation. Misaki who was blushing at every girl he crossed path, Misaki who couldn't stand still when a movie had a sex scene, Misaki who couldn't even pronounce 'sex' without blushing and stuttering... This was almost comic.   
« Not worried … idiot ... » he muttered, what a lame come back. This time Yata just briefly pressed their lips together. Saruhiko grinned.   
« Saru ? » Fushimi dind't let him the time to ask further. Misaki eye's widened, as Saruhiko pinned him on the bed. He was now straddling Yata, predatory gaze locked on him. He put a hand on Misaki's cheek, and slowly ran it down to his lower body, unbuttoning his shorts.   
« Wha -- » The brush of Saruhiko's fingers made his retort dies in a moan. And Fushimi's grin got bigger.  
« I don't see why I would be the only one be pleasured ~ »  
« It's your party asshole » The remark made Fushimi gulp hard. He sighed in every moment Misaki was able to surprise him. He lowered himself so his head was close to the other, before whispering right in his ear. 

« But what I want is Misaki ~ » There's less mockery, and more need in his voice that he had wanted to show the other. And that was the breaking point. Once again Misaki was all over Saruhiko. Kissing, biting, touching, being touched, forgetting to be embarrassed as pleasure had taken the lead. There was nothing more in his brain than the other. When Misaki parted Saruhiko made a discontent sound. Misaki smiled before standing up, his unbuttoned shorts falling to the ground. He was now only wearing his tank top and bowers, which was kinda revealing about his state. The fabric of his underwear was thin, and the obvious bulge couldn't be mistaken for something else than the proof of Yata's arousal. Fushimi was looking at him, searching for something. He pouted, after all it took to make him in the mood Yata was now doing something else. He didn't had the time to click his tongue than once again the other was in front of him smiling. With a bright blue ribbon on the top of his chest. In any other usual situation, Fushimi would have laughed, but the sigh was too endearing. He lick his lips. Yata smirked at this reaction. It was nice too see he was able to get such reaction for his usual gloomy friend. Without loosing time Saruhiko reached for the other's boxers, and slid them down, revealing Misaki's erected cock, lightly sliding his finger against it, pulling a moan off the other. Yata's knee almost yielding. Holding himself to Fushimi's shoulders. He looked at him, panting heavily, and then giving him another smile. Misaki was beautiful, he couldn't help but smile at him too. While Fushimi kept on stroking him with a rising pace. Yata thought it was about time, to not be the only one pleasure. Freeing Saruhiko from his pants and underwear, was easier than expected. He was just as much as aroused than him. He mimicked the other movement. Fushimi moaned in the new kiss. Their bodies and hand caressing in a very intimate affection. 

'' mmh … Saru... more'' The pleasure reached the point it was almost unbearable, he thought he was going to explode. And the idea of getting ever more closer to Saruhiko was totally attracting. If just touching was already that good, he didn't dare to imagine how he would felt if they actually had sex. He wasn't even embarrassed at the thought too caught in between the other's captivating gaze and delight. The problem was, he had no fucking idea how this thing was supposed to work. Their movement were in total sync, body rocking again each other half naked, their hand working on their cocks. Saruhiko was moaning, trying to get his voice down. But it became difficult. Misaki's touch, gaze, voice... everything. Saruhiko was melting. '' What should I do next … ?'' Fushimi growled in their nth heated kiss. 

''How am I supposed to know ?'' Yata stopped all his action looking at the other dumbfounded. Fushimi grumbled. Unpleased by the sudden lack of contact. '' What ?''   
'' What do you mean I am not suppose to know ?'' Saruhiko sighed.  
'' tsk... contrary to some single celled brain here I don't only think about that kind of things.''  
'' 'm not thinking only 'bout' that asshole !''   
'' See that … you wouldn't ask otherwise. Not that I should have expected something else from a virgin like you.''  
'' Would you shut the fuck. You've no idea either ! … You … 're just as a virgin as me. '' He avoided his gaze, blushing.   
'' Such a childish come back ~ ''  
'' When are you going to stop being a jerk ? … eh , Saru what are you doin' ?'' Fushimi hah reached for his PDA … '' Don't tell me you're googling How to have sex with a men'' Saruhiko shrugged. Misaki rolled his eyes. Before giving the other a soft hit in the ribs. '' You're killing the mood...'' He smiled softly.   
''You asked …'' The swordsmen was embarrassed, things were getting too emotional and he din't knew how to deal with that. Yata laid his chin in the crook of the other neck. His breathing was tingling, but it wasn't nasty. Misaki resumed to his previous action. Giving Fushimi, quick little kiss on his friend skin. '' Saruhiko …'' Misaki's voice was soft, a sound that seemed unfamiliar in the vanguard's usual loud voice. They locked their gaze. And without adding anything else. Their hands were once again at each other, Yata sliding his' on the other torso and back, while Fushimi had grabbed their still erected dicks sliding them again each other with one hand. The other one playing with the red locks of the skater. Pleasure was rising in both their lower bellies, their heart ready to explode, moaning each other names. And soon everything was getting blurry as they hit their orgasm in sync... melting, blank mind, hears beating at the same rhythm. They fell on the bed. Misaki laying on the top of saruhiko. Panting heavily, their chests going up and down, unsynced now. Yata raised his head to the other, softly smiling, but clearly tired. Saruhiko yawned, sign of his own tiredness. They were slowly coming back from their intimate moment. Fushimi stood up slugghisly, saying they should clean and go to sleep. After five minutes of comfortable silence they went up on Saruhiko top bunk, curling against each other. Yata falling asleep first, his affection for Fushimi on his lips. The latter looked at him sleeping calmly. Himself slowly fading to unconsciousness, hand in Misaki's hair. 

[... ]

Morning lights were softly piercing throughout the curtains of Fushimi's room. He could tell it wasn't really late. Opening his eyes was hard, it took several try to success the operation. His vision was blurry, both because of the tiredness and lack of glasses. But that wasn't that lack that was bothering him the most. Saruhiko didn't need to turn or see to know he was laying alone in his bed. Misaki wasn't by his side, anymore... What should he have expected ? He felt so stupid to believe in Misaki's drunken words and action. And he felt even more stupid to be affected by it. He brushed the feeling off, though there was that familiar pain weighing on his chest. Fushimi sighed … this day already sucked. 

What now ? … Well he could still act like he didn't remember anything. He was quite sure that if Yata had run away he won't be th first to bring things up... Or he could tease him about it. That could lead to another fight or maybe worse... but should he care ? Saruhiko was biting his lower lip, trying to forget the feeling of the other's mouth on it. It was very bothering... He was wondering for how long he was going to act like a middle-schooler with a crush – okay maybe Misaki was actually his crush since middle school but … it wasn't a good reason. He cursed himself... that's why he didn't like to let emotions take the lead. It was always meant to have a bad end with him. Fushimi finally decided it was time to get up, going back to work and let the memory fade. 

But the moment he reached for his glasses, an not so unfamiliar sound surprised him. He raised looking pass the bars of the bunk bed. It took some second of realization to get himself together and act 'cool'. Down the bed was Misaki trying – only- trying to get dress in silence. But Yata and silence never had been the perfect combination. Fushimi went down and switched the light on. He raised an eyebrow even mire surprised now he could clearly see things. Yata stopped – startled – a moment, before turning to the other though avoiding his gaze, occasionally throwing glance at him waiting for a comment. When he was fed up with the silence … 

'' What ? Y'know if you had to say something, let's get rid of it and say it .. tch'' Fushimi didn't move by one inch and kept gazing at Misaki who was fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He quickly recognize some familiar coat next to the redhead. Yata sighed '' Seriously ! How do you do that every morning that's so … urrgh .. so fucking annoying. Sweaters are way better...''  
'' That's why people mistakes you for a teenager. How did you do in middle school ?''  
'' Uuuh ? It was large so I just had to put it up like a t-shirt.'' Yata answered like it was obvious. Fushimi looked at him in disbelief, before rolling his eyes, not noticing he was softly smiling.   
'' Are you going to tell me why you're dressing up like that before you're done ?'' Yata jolted, he sure knew Saruhiko would end asking but …

*** the day before ***   
Yata was standing in front of Munakata office. The latter was as chill as usual, placing calmly piece after piece completing some complicated as hell jigsaw puzzle.   
'' So, Yata Misaki-kun, you would like to make a special party for our Fushimi-kun in his dormitory ? '' Yata scratched the back of his head clumsily, not that he was embarrassed to ask something to the (ex)Blue King. He sided look.  
'' Yea, something like that …'' He crossed his arms, closed to conversation, on his defensive. ''if you're not okay that's not a problem, just say it...'' Munakata waved at his complaint with a sparkling smile.   
''I didn't say that.The thing his, it's a workplace here – ''  
'' Ohhh come on don't tell me you don't do anything but work... ''  
'' Oya ~ Of course we're doing a lot of bonding activities. What I mean is, why do you want to organize that here ? Don't hate this place ? '' The man looked at him softly grinning. Yata sighed again. It was true he kinda hated that place some times ago... Now he thought about it, he shouldn't have. He was still feeling uncomfortable because it was way too fancy, it was just a place like another. Now there's no more 'real' rivalry between the two clans, the place was okay.   
'' I'm okay with it. I just figured it out it'd be more handy for Saruhiko to do it here. '' Silence flew over them.   
'' … Fine then …'' Yata expression change to a happy bright one. ''but … '' before going back to confusion '' I have a little service I'd like you to do as a compensation.'' Misaki looked at him, knowing his next question will probably throwing him in hell... but he really wanted to make Saruhiko happy, so...   
'' What dya want ?'' he mumbled, hesitating.   
'' See, Kamo-kun is going on holiday for one week meeting with his daughter. So there's someone missing in the team. There's still a lot of wild strains running throughout the city. I could ask someone from the file department, but, through being trained, they are not used to the battlefield. We'd need someone who quickly adapt to that.'' It took several second to Yata to understand where the Blue King was going. He eyes widened.   
''You're not serious ? Are you asking me to join Scepter 4 to help you catching strains ?!!''  
'' It's only temporary ~''  
'' That's the same ! There is no –'' He abruptly stopped, answering like that will bring him back to starting point. He had to find something else. When it happened, he proudly put his hands on his hips, frankly smirking. ''The offer is nice, but sorry, I can't deceive Anna.'' 'What do you think about that blue king !' Munakata smiled at him.   
'' If it's only that …'' He didn't let the other retort. He was already grabbing his phone, selecting a contact...Misaki could hear the tone of the call. Someone hung up.  
'' Kusanagi-kun, good afternoon'' He paused '' Ah I was wondering if Kushina-kun was there ? '' …'' ah thank you '' … '' My greetings Kuhsina-kun.'' … ''Oh really you don't mind ?'' Munakata throw a glance at Yata, of course Anna would have guess, she'd still her strain ability. '' Don't worry he'll be back in one week '' Misaki was internally screaming, he couldn't believe either Anna or Kusanagi were okay with that plan. Munakata hung up.   
'' They say it was okay.'' Yata facepalmed, wondering how to get out of that situation, if he could ''They also ask me to wish you good luck for them''. Munakata was truly the devil. Misaki was cornered … “So what is  your choice… Yata Misaki-kun ?” Munakata was sparkling at him unshakable, unwavering. Yata ground his teeth. He did not have much of a choice actually. 

*** ***   
Yata was obviously blushing. The situation was looking even more stupid now he was telling it out loud. When he looked up at Saruhiko, he just found the other head turned, shaking, trying to … suppress a laughter ?  
'' You ? … don't you dare laughin' at me jerk !'' There was a silence but Saruhiko was definitely laughing now...'  
'' Can't be helped if you're being fooled so easily …'' Misaki didn't actually know if he should get mad or not, it's been so long he hadn't see the other one laugh. He just wish it wasn't for 'mocking' him. Saruhiko laugh's sound was unfamiliar but beautiful, just as his smile, so Yata decided to let it pass for once, just once.   
However he had to do something, he couldn't let Saruhiko have the last word. So he gaze at the swordsman's eyes. Fushimi look at him back, and they stayed like that.The moment was shortened as someone knocked at the door. 

''Yata ! Doumyouji's here ! It's to go to work, Captain sent me to pick you up.'' At least, he had been teamed up with Doumyouji. The latter was coming often to Homra by now, so it was easier to act natural around him. 

'' I'm coming'' He grabbed the uniform jacket before walking toward the door. He stooped, turning back to Saruhiko.   
''What ? Did you forget something ? If you're looking for your brain, it's been a while –'' He was unable to finish his sentence as Misaki kissed him, hooking his arms around his neck, and parting – too fast. Fushimi barely had time to kiss the other back, too surprised to think. He crossed the redhead gaze.   
'' Just in case you're thinking I was too drunk to remember anything. Told ya I wasn't.'' Misaki put the coat on this time, walking toward the door, really leaving this time. '' I was thinking everything I said, and still think it. So …'' So what actually ? It was now up to Saruhiko to accept it or not. Yata opened the door.   
''Yata what are you doing we're goign to be late.'' He left with Andy, walking throughout the corridor. Thinking about that nice morning kiss and especially Saruhiko surprised face.   
''Wait ! Misaki …'' He turned back as he heard the familiar voice of Saruhiko calling for him. Fushimi was lazily laying against the doorway.   
'' What is it Saru ?!''  
''Since I have time I will do some research about what we talked last night.'' He made sure to drawl every syllable of each word, so even Misaki would understand that underline. Yata looked at him with confusion before turning to the reddest shade of red possible. Saruhiko was delighted. Doumyouji totally confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a sequel to this, if I can for the end of Sarumi fest. Thanks for reading.


End file.
